As computer networks have evolved, it has become increasing common for business software applications traditionally run as on-premise solutions to be adapted to run as cloud (i.e., online) based solutions. Cloud-based solutions have historically been the domain of large enterprises encompassing multiple organizations. Although the benefits of cloud-based solutions are attractive to organizations of all sizes, unfamiliarity has deterred many organizations from adopting self-managed cloud-based solutions. While some organizations lacking the internal expertise needed to administer a cloud-based solution may choose to purchase services from a third party vendor of a shared cloud-based solution, this option is not available to all organizations for various reasons.
One such reason is a lack of integration between cloud-based solutions and the existing on-premise solution. The organization may have reasons to run both the on-premise solution and the cloud-based solution in tandem. For example, in a lengthy migration from an on-premise e-mail solution to a cloud-based e-mail solution, user accounts will be selectively moved to the cloud-based solution. Ideally, users should enjoy full interoperability with other users within the organization regardless of the allocation of user accounts. Currently, the connection of separate solutions requires an administrator to individually connect to each solution and make the necessary configuration changes. Not only does this scenario require the typical on-premise system administrator to gain knowledge and experience with management concepts specific to cloud-based solutions, but configuring the on-premise solution and the cloud-based solution for interoperability adds an additional, and often significant, layer of complexity to the task—especially when the configuration experience is fragmented as a result of separate component teams independently developing interoperability features for the business software application. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.